A reading technique widely used by the blind and visually impaired is the Braille system. This system represents various alphanumeric characters as a geometric figure formed by a plurality of points in relief up to a maximum of eight. These geometric figures are quickly and easily recognized by a trained user.
To allow a visually impaired user to use a computer, Braille readers have been integrated into personal computers and workstations. For example, European Patent Application 0 284 113, entitled "Work Station Comprising A Braille Reading Line" discloses a computer workstation having a keyboard which includes a Braille reading line. The workstation also includes a separate cursor control mechanism positioned adjacent to the Braille reading line. This control mechanism allows a visually impaired workstation user to move the cursor to a desired location. As disclosed in the above identified European application, a user reads the position of the cursor using the Braille reading line, and then moves his fingers to the cursor control mechanism to position the cursor. A problem with this system is that the user must move his fingers to the cursor control mechanism to reposition the cursor and then move his fingers back to the Braille reading line to continue reading.
With the emergence of computer graphical user interfaces and the worldwide web (WWW), users typically navigate between applications and/or websites by "pointing and clicking" using various pointing devices. For example, with a mouse, a user typically positions the mouse and double clicks on the menu location or the hyperlink. A problem with the system disclosed in the above identified European application is that is does not facilitate "pointing and clicking" since the user must constantly reposition his figures between the Braille reading line and the cursor control mechanism. This makes it more difficult for a visually impaired person to navigate the WWW.
Another problem with prior art Braille devices are their size. There is a constant desire to decrease the size of these devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows a user to read text on a tactile feel device such as a Braille device for the visually impaired, and easily move a cursor and make screen selections. There is also a need to reduce the size of Braille devices.